High School Is Filled With Idgits
by Bluberry Surprise
Summary: Sam, Samandriel, and Castiel are now freshman, but they've all got their own lovely drama swirling around. Destiel, Sabirel, and Luicidriel
1. High School Is Filled With Idjites

I don't own Supernatural…unfortunately. But I do own this cray cray fanfic.

Lunch is for the weak

* * *

…

Fuller's high school was a sight for sore eyes. Crowded with loud, unruly teens all who had a strange air about them. The red and white hallways were always  
cramped and the grey, rusted lockers were routinely being slammed shut only to be opened again by a forgetful teen. The beige tile floors caused the bottom of your shoes to squeak with every step one took, and with so many bodies colliding to get to class, the squeaking never stopped. The bell had rung a lunch was in session, a relief for most, but hell for a few special cases. A particularly tall shaggy haired was currently attempting to slipped through his peers in a pathetic escape to get away from a certain noisy dirty blonde upperclassmen. "Aww come on Sammy, quit running from me! I won't bite…much!" Sam was so sick of this shit. Daily Gabriel, a fricken Junior, harassed him with no signs of stopping. Sam felt a heavy hand clamp down onto his broad shoulder and slowed down. "Gabriel, seriously not today. I have to stay focused on passing my test today. And to do that, I need to be relaxed…" Shaking off the intrusive hand, he turned to stare at a grinning idiot, "and not pissed off to hell." The blonde rolled his eyes and pouted. "But Sammy you know I need to be around you! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even come to school." Sam couldn't argue with that, he had met Gabriel the first week of school. The older boy was hiding and sleeping in the library during 3rd period when Sam had accidently knocked a book of the shelf from the other side of the bookstand, said book ended up landing on Gabriel's head. Sam apologized but soon found himself lecturing the other boy on the importance of a decent education and going to class. Now he couldn't seem to get Gabriel from falling him around after classes were over, since Sam refused to hang out outside of school with the touchy older boy. "Look, Gabriel, I'm serious today. I'm nervous about this test so stop distracting me." Sam could've turn around right then and left the other boy, but now Gabriel was pouting and looking like he was going to throw a fit, so instead Sam grabbed his hand and led him to the library. It was lunchtime anyway, he could study and keep his sanity. But why did Gabriel have to intertwine their fingers!

Castiel was having a rough go around himself. The prestigious and well-rounded blue eyed coindexter was trying to read an excerpt from Euripides's Medea, but no. Nope that wasn't even a fleeting possibility because right at that very second, his crush, Dean Winchester, was peering over his shoulder trying to make out what the text was about, and failing miserably. "Dean…it would greatly appreciated if you gave me some breathing room. I-I cannot properly finish the passage with you so close." All Castiel got as a response was a muffled yes, and some butterfly kisses to his neck before the other male moved back. "Dean!" Lowering his voice as to not draw attention to them, he glared at the older male. "We are in a _**very **_public area. If it is possible could you refrain from obscene acts of affection, as to not cause rumors or drama." The plaid and worn out jeans cladded boy plopped down next to the raven haired male, and rolled his eyes. "Jesus Cas, you act as if I was jacking you off or something, it was just a few kisses." Leaning over he smirked and wrapped his right arm around the smaller framed boy. "I'm sorry alright? Just finish your prehistoric reading so we can actually do something fun." Dean was fully smiling now, his tanned skin a nice contrast to his pearly white smile. Castiel was already red in the face but with Dean so close, so soon, he found himself ready to faint. "I-I can't." "You can't what?". "I cannot finish my passage due to the fact that you have sufficiently distracted me from it." Castiel blushed and closed his book "So we can do something else?!" Dean's arm was now wrapped tightly around the freshman's waist. "Yes, that would seem like the most likely course of action. But no touching!" He had to add that part quickly or Dean would get carried away. Dean rolled his emerald eyes once again and pecked Cas on the cheek. "If you weren't so damn cute, I'd just give up on winning you over ya know." "As we discussed before Dean, it's not a matter of winning me over, but me simply wanting to honor the traditional value of waiting until marriage to perform any sexual acts upon another being." "Yeah yeah that still sounds like crap to me, but whatever. You still owe me a kiss either way. And don't try talking your way out of it, I passed that test the good ole fashioned way, pure disgusting studying!" Castiel had to clear his throat at the mention of said kiss. He knew good and well that he owed Dean a decent kiss, but he was still nervous about it. Him and the other boy weren't exactly exclusive, but Castiel didn't want Dean to be uninterested in him if he declined. What if someone saw and told Dean's other flings? What if the kiss was terrible and Dean finally realized Castiel wasn't worth his time? What if he couldn't control himself during the kiss and started wanting more? "Hey! Cas, come back to Earth!" Castiel's eyes snapped up and he felt his heart beat slowing back down to a normal pace. "It's alright, stop overthinking everything. Come on, lets go somewhere private so we can get it over with alright?" Castiel nodded and rose with the senior. He really didn't stand a chance with the Winchester.

"No." a gruff voice grounded out "But…". "No! Dammit Samandriel, I said no the first time and I don't want to say a 14th time!" Lucifer dared a glance at the boy walking _**extremely**_ close to him, so close they kept bumping shoulders with each step. "But Lucifer, it's just a date. You already said yourself that you were free for the whole weekend, just one night! Please, I'll behave!" Lucifer dragged his free hand down his face in an unsuccessful attempt at calming down. His fingertips ran across his short stumble and he cursed himself for being too lazy to shave that morning. Samandriel was still walking in long strides with him down the crowded hall, trying to keep up with the senior. Spotting the bathroom, Lucifer made a quick left and pushed the door open with more force than necessary. Samandriel followed suit, him face still scrunched up displaying his frustration. Lucifer was thankful the bathroom was empty for once; he really didn't need any other guys overhearing their conversation. "Fine Samandriel," he rolled his eyes as the other boy naturally smiled at the use of his name. "I'll go out with you tonight, but so help me God, if you feel me up or try anything…I will beat the shit out of you! Got it?" Samandriel smirked and slowly made his way closer to the tall blonde. Placing one hand gently on Lucifer's cheek he ran his thumb across the plumb lip. "Thank you, I'll behave, I promise. No groping. No kissing. No fucking what so ever." With each sentence, the younger boy's hand snaked down the senior's body till it hovered over his crotch. Leaning forward he placed a rough, lip biting kiss onto Lucifer's unsuspecting lips. Palming Lucifer's crotch until he received a moan, he pulled back. "Pick me up at 7, we can go see a movie." Backing off he fixed his bag and walked out of the restroom. "Fucking brat..."Lucifer huffed out leaning against the sink. He was now seriously hard and tense. "This is going to be a god damn disaster…"


	2. Date Night: Sabriel

I don't own Supernatural. And this chapter is just for Sam and Gabriel

Date Night: Sabriel

Sam pushed his messy brown locks out of his face and attempted once again to study his notes as lunch passed. Maybe Dean was right, maybe he really did need to get his hair cut. But at the moment that was not his biggest worry, Gabriel was. The obnoxious junior had found blowing in Sam's ear to be particularly entertaining and had continued doing the act for the last ten minutes or so. "Gabriel! Seriously?!" Sam slapped the older boy's hand away from his ear, and sat back from the wooden table. A loud "Shhhh" could be heard a few feet back, coming from another bookworm who found Sam and Gabriel's presence to just as irritating. Sam mumbled an apology and turn back to the notebook in front of him. His own abbreviated sentences were nearly illegible considering the fact that he had been scrambling them down quickly before the bell had rung. "Sammy…" "Don't call me that Gabriel." The blonde huffed and placed his elbow on the table using his hand to rest his head. "Speak to me or something kiddo. I'm getting bored and that doesn't bode well for you." Gabriel smiled innocently once Sam glared at him before returning to his notes. The blonde was having a hard time getting a good read on the younger Winchester. Every time he thought he had the kid figured out, Sam would say something, push through the crowd and leave Gabriel to figure out what he meant. And to be honest, Gabriel would be delighted to get over this little fascination he had for Sam, but he just couldn't. The kid was tall, skinny but with a decent build and a respectable 6 pack; that he found out about through a bit of groping. Add great hair, a slightly assertive personality and a brain that only a university would love and Gabriel was smitten with Sam Winchester. "Sam. Seriously, I'm dying here! How about a round of 21 questions, I'll even keep the questions clean. So how about it Sam-I-Am?" A hand gripped his thigh and gave a quick squeeze. "Stop leaning in so close. And how about this, we go out tonight and you let me study right now, with no more talking from you. Do you think you can handle that Gabriel?" Sam didn't wait for an answer though, he simple just went back to his notes, determined to refresh his memory on a few broad topics. The blonde blinked once, twice, thrice in a row before sitting back. He hadn't even realized that he was that close until Sam said something. 'Jeez I'm naturally drawn to him…' Gabriel looked down at his leg and noticed Sam hadn't moved his hand but had continued studying. Gabriel sat quietly through the rest of lunch occasionally glancing at the freshman while humming softly to himself. He really enjoyed the feel of Sam's hand against him, he could get used to that.

Gabriel leaned against the frame of the chemistry room door, his nearly empty backpack slipping off his shoulder. Sam moved out of the way of a few oncoming students before nodding his head towards the interior of the room, indicating that Gabriel needed to go sit down. The blonde frowned and stood up straight. Honestly how did it always end up with Sam walking him to class and ushering him off? "Go on in Gabriel, if you stay in class, and manage not to get kicked out, I'll give you more details about tonight." Sam shifted uncomfortably as the older boy's gaze hardened. "Why do I have to wait until after class is over? Just tell me now; it's not a fricken secret. Unless, of course, you're just pulling my leg here Sammy bear." Gabriel couldn't keep his cool much longer; the whole walk from the library to here had been utter silence until now. He didn't like feeling like he had zero control or options. "For one: don't call me Sammy-bear. And two: I'm not pulling your leg here, Gabriel, I'm just concerned about your grades and attendance. Just do me this one favor and I'll let you pick what we do tonight. Deal?" Sam honestly had no idea how Gabriel even got this far in school considering he deafening lack of interest in anything educational. And by the slight pout still gracing his face, Sam guessed his offer wasn't enough to entice the blonde. Taking a step forward, he leaned down a tad and brushed Gabriel's hair behind his ear. "Behave and stay in class okay? Tonight we'll do something…interesting. But only if you keep your ass in the classroom." Gabriel's harsh intake of breath was enough of a yes for Sam at the moment. He needed to leave now or he'd be late for class himself. "Meet me in front of the library after school." With that Sam moved away and walked passed Gabriel to his own classroom. Now that he had dealt with a certain blonde, he could focus on his test, and not scoring below a 95%.

Gabriel had been fidgety and distracted to say the least. Not even Meg's prying could get him to open up. "Yo! Earth to blondie! Gabriel, I get your all goo-goo gaga for baby Winchester but I'm seriously going to throw up in my mouth right now if you keep on looking at the fluorescent lights as if they're a setting sunset." A hard hand collided with the back of his skull, knocking him back to the present. "Ouch! Watch where you're swinging there Joe DiMaggio! What is it?" "What is it? You've been to your last two classes without even taking a least a 20 minute bathroom break. You're daydreaming and even writing down the homework! What did that kid say that's got you so whipped?" Meg wore a her iconic devilish grin and leaned forward so she could whisper out her next sentence. "Are you finally going to get your cherry popped?" She ended the sentence by clicking her tongue to the top of her mouth. "Meg! Shut the hell up about that! And no. He's letting me take him out tonight is all, and well I'm nervous. What if he doesn't like music, because I only listen to classic tunes inside my car." "If you want my honest opinion, that little Winchester has more bite to him than your giving him credit for. Watch out or he'll eat your heart out." Meg snickered and leaned back once the teacher looked their way. "Tonight will be fine, I think." Gabriel nodded and tapped his fingers impatiently waiting for the clock to strike 12:45 and free him to the weekend.

Sam waved half-heartedly to Gabriel as he approached. "Hey, so you decided what you wanted to do yet?" The blonde shrugged nonchalantly "How about an arcade night?" "A what? What the heck is an arcade night?" Gabriel looked down a bit embarrassed, completely out of his normal character. "It's when you go down to the old arcade shop on Johnson street and just enjoy the night there, trying to beat your friend's high score and fill up on cheesy nachos." Gabriel could hear Sam trying to start a sentence, but stopping and retrying again. "Forget it, it's stupid. How about a movie, that's pretty simple." "No, no actually I'm fine with an arcade night. Let's do it." Sam gave his best reassuring smile, but it did little to brighten Gabriel's mood. "We don't have to. I know you think it's lame, we can just go wat-" "Gabriel. We're going to have an arcade night, okay? Come on, I'll text Dean that I'm riding home with you." The upperclassmen felt a warm hand entangle with his and lead him to the student parking lot. "Okay…" He said it so low, he wasn't sure if the other boy heard it, but he figured it didn't matter either way.

Sam never knew a night out with Gabriel could actually be this fun. The older teen was so enraptured in the games they played that Sam soon found himself becoming just as competitive. Every shooter game they played ended with one of them pumping their fist in the air indicating victory, while the other complained about either crappy controls and graphics or supposed cheating. It was fun and carefree. The small building seemed to have enough crunchy nachos to feed a small army, and somehow the noisy sounds of the city didn't seep beyond the blue wallpapered walls. It was an escape, neither really noticed but gladly took. By closing time both boys were pressed side to side, laughing loudly and firing away at scrawny space monsters. But eventually their fun had to be cut short, with the manager announcing that he wanted to go home already. Nudging each other as they walked out into the breezy night air, it seemed like they had known each other a lifetime. The warm November wind felt good after being in the cramped building since earlier that evening. Climbing into the grey Lincoln continental, their laughter simmered down enough for them to actually make out sentences. "This was more fun than I was prepared to handle. Thanks Gabriel." Said blonde nodded and smiled. Glancing at the clock on the dashboard, he let out a high whistle. "It's already 12 a.m. maybe it's time to get you home Sammy." "Gabriel!" The older boy cracked up and pulled out of the parking lot.

Gabriel turned the headlights off and lowered his stereo as they pulled up to the Winchester household. "Well, here we are. Home Sweet Home." Gabriel turned and smirked at Sam. "Oh yeah, definitely." The brunette unclicked his seatbelt and fixed his thick leather jacket. Leaning over he kissed Gabriel gently, nibbling on his lower lip. Gabriel was so taken off guard he just allowed the younger boy to slip his tongue into his mouth. Sam slowly ran his right hand up and down the inside of the blonde's thigh, earning him a soft whine. He'd never tell the older boy, but he had gotten a few 'essential' tips from Dean on what to do, since he was a bit clueless. Gabriel had just begun kissing back when Sam pulled away. "Wait! Not fair!" The younger boy chuckled before planted a quick peck on Gabriel's lips. "Goodnight Gabriel. See you Monday." Opening the passenger side door, Sam slipped out with his backpack and jogged up to his porch. Gabriel just sat there looking overwhelmed, tracing his still dampened lips his fingertips, he watched his love interest disappear inside the two story white house.


	3. Car Trouble: Destiel

It's time for some destiel!

* * *

Car Troubles

Castiel straightened his bowtie, being sure it was centered. It's not as if it actually mattered, he just needed something to occupy his mind because at the moment his thought process was everywhere. Dean was leading his to the gym locker room, so that they could be completely alone. 'Typical football players. How many girls has he brought back here?' Castiel scrunched up his nose in disgust as he passed messy piles of dirty jerseys and shorts that were waiting to be washed. "Alright well this is as alone as we're gonna get Cas." Dean smiled brightly and leaned against the old lockers, causing them the squeak and bend under his weight. "Right, well let's begin." Castiel's hands were sweating profusely as he took hesitant steps towards the popular jock. "No touching Dean. Just-just remain standing still, if possible." Castiel wiped his hands against his jeans in a feeble attempt to dry them and calm his nerves. "Alright whatever you say coach. But Cas you really don't have to be this uptight, it's just a kiss man." Castiel gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Well for some people physical contact isn't a daily luxury Dean, so it'd be truly notable if you could stop being so inconsiderate. Maybe try refraining from saying lackadaisical comments and allow me to perform the intimate act without your commentary." Dean frowned, clearly not taking the Castiel's little fit in stride. He pushed himself up straight and stood tall, being sure to intimidate Cas with his size. "Don't tell me your getting all cranky with me **_princess_**! I didn't come up with this bet; **_you did_**, so watch it."

Castiel turned his attention to the concrete floor under his feet. "You are right. I apologize." Dean rolled his shoulder and walked past the younger boy. "Forget it, lunch is almost over anyway." Castiel flinched at Dean's words even though the older boy had spoken them normally. If they left now, Castiel was relatively sure that this is exactly were their relationship would cease to exist. "No! I'm sorry, it's…well I-I'm sorry Dean. I was out of line; I can complete my end of the deal." Yet Dean was still heading towards the door, scratching the back of his head as if nothing was wrong. "Don't worry about kid, maybe later." Castiel wasn't sure if was fear precisely or something else but his body was moving before his mind could process the situation. Gripping Dean's thick bicep, he yanked the other male around and smashed their lips together. He had to actually stand on his toes, and hold on tight to the older boy's shoulders to maintain his balance, but it was fine. Castiel felt heavy hand encircle his small waist and lift him up. He felt himself being turned around and then cold metal pressing against his back through his thin jacket and white button up. The kiss was rough and heated with Dean in full control, both hands cupping Castiel's ass, while the raven haired boy's legs wrapped eagerly around his waist. Castiel's fingers ran through Dean's hair enjoying the sensation of the soft follicles under his touch, while his mouth was roughly explored. Moving his hands from Dean's hair to his chest, Castiel mustered enough strength to push the older male away, just enough so he could breath. "I-I believe I need a quick rest."

Dean let out a deep chuckle before planting soft kisses down Castiel's neck and chin. "Damn Cas, you're damn lucky I've got some self-control, because if I were any other guy you would've been fucked by now." "Dully noted." Smiling Castiel placed a small kiss to Dean's lips only for the older boy to deepen it and grind his hips hard against Castiel's smaller ones. "Ahh! Dean stop! That's not funny; I have to go to class after this!" "Sorry. You're hard to just leave alone Cas. But more importantly, how'd I measure up to any guy you've kissed before?" Castiel looked away from Dean's expecting eyes, and cursed his luck. "Actually, the reason behind my slight outburst is exactly because of that…" The bell signaling the end of lunch, startled Castiel and caused him to jump, only to realize he was still hoisted up in Dean's arms. "Umm, D-Dean if would be of little trouble to you, is it possible that you could set me back down." Dean just kept holding Castiel up as if he hadn't heard a word he said. "Sorry Cas no can do. Either answer my question or" Dean gave a slight squeeze to Castiel's ass and topped it off with a cocky grin. "You stay right here, late for class, with lovable ole' me." "But Dean! That'll ruin my attendance record! Fine…You are actually my…" Castiel let out an exhausted breath of air before looking Dean in the eyes. "You are my first kiss Dean Winchester…" Dean nearly dropped the blue eyed beauty. "So you're seriously pure, like fresh out the box, Virgin Mary pure…you gotta be shitting me. Cas why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" The darker haired boy winced at the elevation in Dean's voice, and physically tried to make himself smaller. "I didn't know it would upset you, I apologize. It was careless of me to ju-"Lips pressed against his and he felt his legs slowly touching the floor. "It's alright Cas…and don't apologize! I didn't mean to yell, but shit Cas, if I had known this sooner…forget it. Let's go." Picking up Castiel's forgotten bag, he held the younger boy's hand and walked him to class. The whole way there neither boy spoke a word, too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Regardless of all of that, Castiel still made it to class on-time.

Dean tapped his foot to the catchy beat a Queen song as Castiel nervously approached him. "Hello Dean, where is Sam?" Dean reached into the black Impala and turned down the volume, a considerable amount before responding. "Sammy's riding home with your brother, looks like they're going out tonight." Castiel walked around to the passenger side door and opened it, not bother to hide his surprise. "Gabriel was able to convince Sam to go out with him?! Are you sure your brother is not on any hallucinogens?" Dean barked out a deep laugh and settled into his Baby. "No Cas, I'm pretty sure my brother didn't agree to a date while shooting up drugs. Now what do you want to do?" Dean started up the engine and pulled out of the school parking lot. "How about you teach me more about the Impala?" Castiel kept his voice low, he still wasn't sure if Dean was comfortable enough around him to show him the inside of his car again. Dean rubbed his chin before nodding his head and making a quick, illegal U-turn. "Dean!" Castiel clung to his seatbelt like a lifeline. "Jesus Cas calm down, you're acting like I hit a few pedestrians while turning. Besides Bobby's shop is on this direction anyway." Cas rolled his eyes as Dean turned back up his cassette tape, and they rode the rest of the way with the Rolling Stones singing their troubles.

Castiel didn't know much about cars, but he was sure this wasn't how his 'lesson' should have ended. Somewhere between changing into some of Sam's old clothes and learning about the different tools, Castiel and Dean had gotten caught up in an oil war. Basically both boys were smeared with transmission fluids and oils, and being yelled at by a very pissed off Bobby Singer. "How in the hell did you two idjits manage to get oil all over yourselves rather than in the car?!" Dean looked up sheepishly and grinned. "Cas told me I had a fly on my forehead, and the he went to swapped it off with his hands covered in the oil from the engine. He got me dirty, so returned the favor…and then some." Bobby opened his mouth to say something but it was lost to Castiel's protest. "Dean that is not so! Yes I went to scare the fly from your forehead, but your 'returned favor' was wiping your greasy hands all throughout my hair! You know how I feel about cleansliness!" Somehow without Bobby getting a word in, both boys were arguing about who did what when, after who did what to who. "Enough! Both of you, OUT! Go HOME, and stay there!" Throwing a rag a Dean's face, Bobby shook his head and walked back inside his shop, muttering something about idjits and teenagers. Dean laughed and stretched. "Looks like we've been booted out of here Cas. Come on, let's get you home princess." Dean's laugh was cut short with another rag, this one soaked in oil, being thrown at his face.

Dean slowed the car to a stop as they rolled up to the Novak house. It was a pretty big place, 2 stories with at least 5 bedrooms, but then again Castiel's family was huge anyways. "Alright kid, here's your stop. You wanna hook up sometime this weekend?" Castiel pulled his backpack up to his chest, nodding his head. "Yes, I would really enjoy that Dean. I shall text you later about it then." Dean leaned over and kissed Cas deeply, running his fingers through the dark locks one last time. Running his tongue across Cas' bottom lip, he smile and pulled back. "Alright, night Cas." Castiel smiled shyly and blushed, opening the side door he put on leg out before looking into Dean's eyes. "Goodnight Dean." Stepping out the car, Castiel hurried up his front steps and turned and waved before slipping inside his house. Closing the door behind him, he slumped against the familiar oak wood. It wasn't until he heard the Impala's engine grumble and roll away, did he relax. "So I'm assuming you got to first base finally?" Castiel narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Shut up Michael."


	4. Horror Movie-Lucidriel

Woot Woot Lucidriel!

* * *

Horror Movies

* * *

Lucifer's eyes followed the large hand on the clock as it ticked slowly, putting him on edge and distracting him from his readings. 'Only four more minutes before I have technically ruined my weekend…' His cerulean blue eyes ached from the constant staring and he was certain a slight migraine was making its way to him. 'Just go home, change your clothes. Pick the brat up…and pray to God you keep your cool.' Subconsciously he knew that things wouldn't go down that way but he was prepared to take the risk, he never went back on his promises, and he never told a lie. Lucifer wasn't sure where the time went but he soon found himself being startled back to the present by the last bell ringing loudly, letting the students know they could take their asses home now. Stuffing his textbook into his unzipped backpack, he lazily slipped one strap onto his shoulder while patting his pockets looking for his keys. For whatever reason, Lucifer was attempting to multitask: walk out the classroom, grab his keys, and zip up his heavy bag; that's when The Bitch called for him. "Ahh ahh ahh Lucifer…we need to have a bit of a chat, don't you think so?" God her voice was sickeningly sweet but he could hear the underlining sass and attitude. "Ms. Talbot, school is out. I'm not legally bound by the school system to put up with your shit, so if you don't mind I'm going home." Lucifer hadn't even made a single step towards the door before his words can back to haunt him. "Detention for the next two weeks then, starting with today. What? Don't just stand there, sit down, pout, and enjoy your punishment." "Seriously Bela?! Today? A Friday? Screw this, write me up but I'm leaving" This time he did make it to the door, but then a book collided with the back of his head in the process. "Shit! Are you crazy?!" "Shut it and sit Lucifer." The blonde plopped down on one of the front desks, a prominent pout nestling on his face. Bela Talbot closed her room door quietly and walked back to her bulky wooden desk, leaning against the front of it. Lucifer rolled his eyes as she crossed her arms, smiled with no teeth peeking through, and raised only one of her professionally tweezed brown. It was about to go down. "Now we can do this my way, or I'll kick your ass…and then we do it my way. So tell me what's got you so wound up and touchy?" Lucifer gave up on their brief staring contest and glanced out the 2nd floor window. "I agreed to a date with Samandriel." Bela gasped and Lucifer shot her a hard look. She mouth sorry and nodded for him to continue. "Look he's not as bad as I usually make him out to be it's just…he's always so _**close! **_Like he'll die if we're not pressed up together all the time. And today after I said yes to the date, he kissed me! Honestly he just went for it! And now we're going to the movies tonight and I'm scared he'll try something a bit more….intimate when we're alone in the dark." Bela was quiet for a minute or so, seemingly trying to decide what to say. But instead she simply stood up without a word and walked to her classroom door, pulling it open and nudging her head to the right. "Go home Lucifer. Calm down, eat something, and relax. You know Samandriel has been trying since the first day of school to win you over; he's not going to let four months' worth of work go down the drain, just to feel you up during a short horror flick. Trust me, he'll behave. Now get out so I can go home and drink some much needed wine." Lucifer returned her rare warm smile and grabbed his bag off the ground. Passing her out the door and whispered a thanks and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Be good. Have Fun. And say hi to Michael for me will you." Lucifer nodded and walked out towards his car. He placed Samandriel on the back burner and tried to think about what he was in the mood to eat.

Samandriel tapped his foot impatiently, this lasted about thirty seconds, then he returned to his angry pacing. It was already 7:36 and Lucifer hadn't arrived nor had he texted or called. Sure Lucifer rarely responded to his texts or answered his calls, but this was different, Lucifer had said yes to their date. Samandriel whipped out his phone again and began texting furiously, prepared to find out where the senior could be, that was, until he heard the soft humming of an engine. Yanking open his front door his heart slowed down as he spotted Lucifer's truck parked in his driveway. Walking outside he locked his front door and approached the passenger side door. The windows were darkly tinted so Samandriel couldn't anticipate or predict the older boy's current mood. 'Either way, he's mine. Even if it's just for tonight.' Pulling the door open, he hopped inside and smiled brightly at the sight of his heart's devotion. Lucifer was in a thin light blue v-neck knitted sweater, and lordy his shirt seemed to make his eyes only stand out even more. "Hey." It was soft almost enough to go unnoticed, but Samandriel heard it; and it only made him smile harder. "Hey yourself. Ready?" Lucifer nodded and pulled out of the boy's driveway. The ride to the movies was short but silent. Dean Martin filled up the empty air with his velvety smooth voice, and both males didn't feel nervous at all, not until the theaters came into view.

"So Insidious 2 huh? A fine selection…" Samandriel tried to keep his spirits up but he wasn't a thriving fan of horror movies, they bothered what little morals he had. Climbing the steps to the top row, he sat down in the middle seats, this way they'd both be perfectly centered to the screen. Lucifer slid into the seat to Samandriel's right and placed their large root beer into the cup holder. Everything was decent, minimum talking and the boring ads lit up the large screen. Samandriel reached over and gripped Lucifer's hand, intertwining their fingers and he readjusted himself in his cushioned seat. Lucifer glanced at the other boy and lifted his eyebrow. "Samandriel…" he growled. The other boy didn't acknowledge him with eye contact; instead he kept watching the screen, and looked at the theater lights as they began to dim. "If I don't hold your hand now, I'll end up finger fucking you by the end of the film." Lucifer was at a loss and Samandriel simply shrugged and kept his eyes on the screen. "Also this theater's mostly empty so I could easily misbehave without getting caught, so don't scold me. Or I'll just act out." Lucifer let out a frustrated groan but gave in and focused on the screen. As long as Samandriel behave he'd be fine.

Thirty minutes into the film, Samandriel was beyond disturbed and bored of trying to stay interested in the suspense. One look at Lucifer and he had found something to entertain him thoroughly. Unwinding his fingers from Lucifer's he twisted in his seat so that he had a better view of the older male. Being sure to stay quiet, he leaned for and turned Lucifer's chin towards him. Pressing his lips against the other male's he smiled; his love had the softest lips. Thrusting his tongue in, he slipped his hand down to Lucifer's crotch and began massaging it through the other boy's jeans. "_Samandriel! Dammit you said you wouldn't_!" Lucifer was trying to keep his voice down, but honestly Samandriel seemed to be naturally talented in making him hard. Samandriel left Lucifer's lips, now slightly bruised from his biting and tugging, and moved to the other boy's long neck. Lucifer decided the best option was to ignore his molester and not encourage the younger boy. Ten minutes later Lucifer's neck was covered in dark red hickeys, and bite marks. 'He's so dead after this film is over.' Samandriel sat back and recaptured Lucifer's warm hand, intertwining their fingers once again.

"Just get out…" Samandriel looked at Lucifer's grumpy expression and rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen. Your neck looks great anyway." Lucifer glared at the younger boy, reached past him and pulled the door handle; signifying Samandriel's only option. "Don't be mad. You made me wait after agreeing to our date, and you've been horrible to me for the past month. I think I deserved a bit of fun tonight." Lucifer still wouldn't look at him and was peering down at the steering wheel. Sighing Samandriel unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over towards Lucifer, swinging his leg across as well; straddling the older male. Before Lucifer got a word out Samandriel had gripped his face with both hands and was kissing his passionately. Samandriel smirked and he received a moan from the boy beneath him. Pulling back Samandriel just stared into Lucifer's eyes for a moment. "I love you, stop pushing me away….Please." Placing one last sweet kiss against those lips, Samandriel moved back to his seat and slid out of the truck. "Goodnight Lucifer." Closing the black door, Samandriel unlocked his front door and went inside. Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair and pulled out of the driveway. "Fucking brat…" running his fingers over his lips he smiled and turned up his radio.


	5. The Weekend

Gabriel should've died in his sleep last night. The sun was beaming through his side window, the sound of his brothers arguing downstairs echoed throughout his room, yet his face was still promptly buried into his worn out pillow. He didn't want to get up, he didn't need to wake up…but a demon was calling his name: Anna. The red head had been screaming for him to come down for breakfast for about 5 minutes, apparently she actually in a good enough mood to deal with his sarcasm and inappropriate jokes. "No dear God no…" His room door was kicked in and Gabriel let out a muffled gargled cry of disapproval as Michael and Lucifer yanked him out of his covers and carried him by his ankles and wrists down the stairs. The confined boy tightly closed his eyes and Michael hummed loudly and Lucifer screamed out "Good Morning Vietnam!" over and over and over. Once they had entered the kitchen, Gabriel was dropped on his ass and left to get up on his own. Castiel rolled his eyes and fixed his blue V-neck t-shirt. Grabbing a few forks, he handed them off to his brothers and they approached the fully covered rectangular wooden table. Anna had really out done herself, pancakes, waffles, cut up fruits, eggs, a variety of meats, and even a choice of coffee, milk, or orange juice graced the table. "What's the call for celebration Anna?" Michael grabbed a waffle and coffee mug, he was going to enjoy this... "She finally got laid…" Gabriel muttered while placing a grape into his mouth, but it popped back out once Castiel slapped the back of his head. "Watch it Cassy, or I'll try biting your head next!", "Thank you Castiel, and no that is not the reasoning behind this breakfast _asshole_! I'm actually going on vacation starting next Tuesday, so I won't be back until the following week. This is my 'bon voyage, I'm leaving don't call me' breakfast." Smiling proudly Anna stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth and nodded her head approvingly.

"To the mall!" Gabriel and Lucifer thrust their fists victoriously into the air. They had spent most of their morning cleaning up the house and listening to Anna's seemingly never-ending list of rules and crimes not to commit while she was gone. Michael honked his horn approvingly and the two teen climbed into the car excitedly. Castiel on the other hand, just sighed and dragged his completely unenthused body into the backseat beside Gabriel. It was already Sunday and he and Dean had yet to meet again to spend time together. The older boy had gotten invited to a party and had to help out at Bobby's shop yesterday, and today he hadn't answered back to Castiel's text. A heavy arm draped over his shoulder and he felt his spirits sink even more. "Look Cassy the Moody Ghost, we-Me, you, 'Lucifer the Great', and 'Stick Up His Ass When It Comes to Breaking Bad' Michael- over there are going to the mall. We shall buy funny graphic tees, look at vibrators in Spencer's, and then eat cheap Chinese food. And we shall all do it happily. Capish?" The arm around his neck tightened and Castiel slowly nodded his head. Time with his brothers always kept him occupied; this would be a good thing.

Lucifer leaned forward and shuffled through a thick stack of denim jeans that had caught his eye. He already had a few in his hand but he wanted a decent selection before he decided to try them on. A soft buzzing caught his eye and he slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out his cell. "-Sigh- Hey Samandriel." "Don't sound so happy to hear from me Lucifer." The blonde could hear the frustration in the younger teen's voice and decided, for once, to play nice. "Alright, I'm sorry. What's up?" "I just wanted to hear your voice." Lucifer rolled his eyes as he continued searching through jeans. "So what are you doing? Are you free today?" God the kid sounded hopeful. "I'm at the mall with my brothers; we're shopping and acting like douchey tourists. And what happened to my good morning texts?" Samandriel had developed a habit of texting Lucifer 'good morning' and 'good night baby' ever since he got his number, but since their date, he hadn't bothered. "I figured you were still pissed about my behavior on our date, I just wanted to give you some space." "Well…I'm done being mad, so stop brushing me off. I got to go, so just text me alright?" "Okay, bye baby." Lucifer let a small smile blossom. "Oh wait! What kind of jeans do I look good in?" Without missing a beat, Samandriel had his reply "Tight, dark navy blue jeans, with a few rips for good measure." With that he hung up, and Lucifer could now dwindle down the number of jeans he was currently holding.

Castiel was now in good spirits, Dean had responded to his text, apologizing about their ruined plans. Unfortunately he would be busy helping Sam out with yard work and his other brotherly duties, but he did explain how much he missed Cas being around. The raven haired boy was floated in the clouds at the sight of his last received text_. From Dean: Let's hang 2morrow after school. Miss u, cant wait 2 see u. _Damn if Castiel smiled any harder his cheeks would begin to ache.

Gabriel on the other hand, was not fairing as well. Sam had been ignoring him. And Gabriel knew when he was being ignored. He had sent that brat 7 texts within the last hour, 23 if you counted yesterday. 4 phone calls that went straight to voicemail after 2 rings, and no reply to his msn message last night! Sure he was pushy, needy, insufferable at times, and clingy, but the Winchester knew this long before their date. He just wanted to know one thing: Who would be on top? Honestly, from the way their date ended, things tipped in the younger boy's favor…and Gabriel wasn't too fond of that idea. Tossing a green tee behind him carelessly, he beelined towards Michael who was currently looking at flashy flat screen tvs. "How does it feel to get fucked?" A hand slapped over his mouth and he was roughly dragged behind a stand of old comedy movies. "Seriously?! Gabriel, no warning?!" The younger blonde simply shook his head, making himself seem as innocent as possible. Michael ran his fingers through his already tousled hair and attempted to calm down. "Look you DO NOT tell Chuck I told you this! But it's…pretty incredible…Like the first few times it's a bit hard to bear but after that, man it's heaven…" Michael blushed and turned away from his brother. "Stop listening so damn hard! Jesus…fucking perv…" Grabbing Anchorman off the movie shelf, the eldest boy stalked off towards the register, face still burning red. Gabriel nodded his head slowly, as if Michael was still there talking. Whipping out his phone he sent Sam a quick message, then went on to turn the device off. _To Sam: I've decided that I'm okay with being fucked by you, just don't get carried away- Your angel Gabe. _

"I hate him…" Dean tilted his head out of the driver side window to get a better view of his brother. They were attempting to start up their dad's car since the engine was in pretty bad condition. "You bitching about Gabriel again?" Sticking his head back in the car, Dean pushed the door open and headed for the small portable cooler they had filled with ice and budweisers. Grabbing a chilled one, he twisted off the cap and walked towards his baby brother. Sam pushed his greasy brown locks out of his face, getting a bit of oil smeared on his forehead in the process. His phone was beaming brightly at him, and the younger boy was scowling like the Grinch of Christmas. "I'm going to break him phone tomorrow. And his laptop. And his Xbox." Dean snatched the mobile device from his brother and scanned the short text. "Holy shit!" The cramped garage erupted with laughter as Dean continued to reread the text. "He's okay with you fucking him! Oh God, this is more info than I need to know, but this-this is golden Ponyboy!" Sam punched his brother hard in the arm and took his phone back. Walking to the cooler he grabbed himself a beer and unrolled the sleeves on his old red and black flannel, using it to wipe off his face. "Be aggressive Sam. Everybody loves confidence. Show him you're in charge. And now Gabriel's more needy than ever…! I hate you." Sam leaned against the side of the old convertible and sipped his beer. "On the bright side…."Dean thought for a moment "Actually nevermind, just finish your beer."


End file.
